everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Patience Timeteller
(Due to the lack of Disney stories in the show and the store called The Glass Slipper, I have taken it to assume that the Charles Perrault version of the story is one used in cannon, as it is the only version with a glass slipper.) Patience Timeteller is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the the Clock That Strikes Twelve in the Charles Perrault version of the story, Cinderella/Cendrillon. In the destiny conflict, Patience sides with the Rebels as she is irritated with her curse and doesn't want to have to make a ruckus every hour, in some cases ending the happy part of fairytales. However, when come Legacy Day, she will likely sign the book as she sees no exit to her curse, and is afraid of what will happen if she doesn't sign it. Character Personality Patience, as her name suggests, is a very patient person. She is quiet, studious, and an excellent teacher and or tutor. She is known to always know what time it is, no matter which dimension it is. She is very, very shy, and truly despises the curse on her that makes her shout, the what she considers silly, "Ding dong, the clock sings its song!" Each clock in her family has their own little sayings, for example her father's is the famous "Tick tock, goes the clock!" When she isn't studying, or woodworking and making pottery, her favorite activities, she's probably drinking tea at Maddy Hatter's Tea Shop (and Haberdashery) because there, time is so confusing that Patience doesn't have to shout her saying. As previously stated, Patience loves woodworking and making pottery. In woodworking, she often spends time making complexly decorated little clocks (when people notice this and comment on it, Patience points out that she is a different kind of clock.) She will also make a complexly decorated arm, so that is she went to a party, she would have something nice to put on. You see, Patience has the ability to add and remove body parts. After she works her part in the Ashlynn Ella tale, she will likely turn into a real girl (thanks to the fairy godmother.) Patience believes that she can change into a real girl even without the fairy godmother, and so firmly dislikes her destiny. In pottery, she often makes faces for the clocks she makes, or simple little pots. Fairy Tale The Story Main Article: Cinderella Specific Version: Cendrillon How Does Patience Fit Into It? After the tale has ended, the fairy godmother changes the Timeteller, a sort of wooden spirit who lives in the grand clock, into a real man or woman, and they are released from their duties in the clock. They are still a spirit, but just not bound to one particular clock, and they have another ability that they did not before. They can give a grand clock a Timeteller, so long as they made the clock. The Timeteller they make, they raise, and that Timeteller will do their part in the tale their parent(s) took part in. Patience is simply the daughter of the Timeteller that lived in the Grand Clock in the King's palace. Relationships Category:Females Category:Cinderella Category:Rebels Category:Zaravarine's OCs Category:Characters